Beloved Duty
by RinriChoi
Summary: Ryeowook tak pernah menyesali pernikahan ini. Karena menikah dengan Kim Jongwoon adalah impiannya, walau sama artinya ia harus menghadapi seorang mertua seperti Im Bokyung. Apa dia kuat? [YAOI/Oneshoot/YEWOOK] Lets RESPECT EACH OTHER by NOT BEING A SILENT READERS.


**[**_**Ryeowook's POV**_**]**

"Ryeowook-_ah_, bangun! Apa tidak ada jam di dalam kamarmu? Lihat, sudah jam berapa sekarang!?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurku. Mengerang malas dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam sempurna.

Suara itu.. seperti sudah menjadi alarm tersendiri bagiku. Bahkan lebih nyaring dibanding jam beker sekalipun.

"_Umma_, semalam Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur dengan cepat karena insomnia dan mual yang dialaminya secara bersamaan. Ryeowook kurang tidur, biarkan dia istirahat."

Walau terdengar samar, aku masih mendengar suara lain yang tergolong membelaku. Suara itu milik Jongwoon Hyung.

"Itu wajar terjadi pada setiap orang yang sedang mengandung, Jongwoon. Aku tak ingin ia menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk bermalas-malasan."

Suaranya kembali terdengar.

Kepalaku pusing, dan aku memang kurang tidur, seperti yang dikatakan Jongwoon _Hyung_. Seingatku, aku tak mengkonsumsi jumlah makanan yang berlebih. Tapi, kemarin malam perutku bereaksi. Isi perutku meminta keluar, dan karenanya aku sampai harus bulak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutku. Ditambah insomnia yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Kesialan bertambah.

Tapi aku beruntung, ada Jongwoon _Hyung _yang menemaniku. Meski aku sedikit tak enak hati karena membuatnya repot, mengingat _schedule_ Super Junior yang penuh, tapi Jongwoon _Hyung_ tetap menemaniku. Terjaga di sampingku, hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap.

Dia sangat pengertian… tidak seperti—

"Bangun, Ryeowook-_ah_!"

_Tuh_, _kan_, suaranya terdengar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beloved Duty**_ © Choi RinRi

Super Junior © _God_, SMEnt, _and their parents_.

_Maint Cast_ : Kim Ryeowook, Im Bokyung, Kim Jongwoon.

_Warning _: _Shounen_-_ai_, OOC, _typo_(s), _m_-_preg_, AU, _Don't Like? Don't read!_

.

.

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Kepalaku terasa berat, membuat cara berjalanku menjadi sedikit linglung.

Disana aku melihat tiga orang _namja_ yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Ada ayah mertuaku yang tampan dan pengertian, yang kini disibukan dengan koran pagi di tangannya. Atau sesekali menyeruput secangkir kopi yang berada di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

Lalu ada adik iparku yang sama tampannya dengan sifatnya yang ceria tapi terkadang manja. Kim Jongjin. Sama halnya sepertiku, Jongjin terlihat masih mengantuk. Ia membiarkan keningnya menyentuh meja makan, dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dada. Kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan selagi menunggu _Umma_ membuat sarapan.

Dan terakhir, _namja _tertampan di keluarga ini (aku sedikit tertawa saat mengatakan itu).

Mantan rekan kerjaku.

Mantan _rommate_ku di _dorm_.

Dan juga mantan Kekasihku;

Kim Jongwoon, suamiku.

Ia terlihat disibukan dengan ponselnya. Mungkin sedang membalas beberapa pesan masuk, atau mungkin meng_upload_ salah satu foto _narsis_ terbarunya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Aku tersenyum hingga kedua mataku menyipit mendengar ucapan manis dari Jongwoon _Hyung_. Cukup membuat _mood_ku yang sedikit buruk menjadi lebih baik. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

Kupeluk lehernya, sebelum kukecup pipinya dan membalas sapaan paginya. "Selamat pagi, _Hyung_." kataku.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowookie."

Aku menoleh pada _Appa_, ia tersenyum sebelum kembali mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menandaskan isinya hingga setengah.

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_."

Kali ini aku menoleh pada Jongjin. Masih dengan wajah yang disembunyikannya di atas meja. Suara yang terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur. Setelahnya ia terdengar menguap lebar.

_Hah_, jika sudah seperti ini, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Memiliki keluarga kecil yang hangat. Anganku melayang, terlebih saat kini Jongwoon Hyung melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggangku. Hingga akhirnya rasa senangku buyar ketika suara _Umma_ terdengar, dan berkata;

"Aku membangunkanmu bukan untuk bermalas-malasan, Ryeowook."

_Umma_ tak terlihat mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Ia tetap sibuk mengambil beberapa peralatan masak yang terdapat di bupet dapur.

Ceramah pagi akan segera dimulai.

Seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu kau sedang hamil, tapi itu bukan dijadikan alasan untuk bermalas-malasan," Sambungnya. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan tajam. Hanya sesaat. "beberapa sayuran di kulkas butuh perhatian. Cepat cuci sampai bersih lalu potong dengan benar. Kerjakan dengan gesit."

Sebelum ia kembali mengomel, aku sudah memilih untuk mengukuti apa yang disuruhnya. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sayuran segar di dalamnya.

"Dan kau, Jongwoon, jangan bermain ponsel terus! Kau ini sudah akan menjadi seorang ayah, tapi masih saja bersikap seperti anak muda!"

Aku menahan tawaku mendengar omelan _Umma_ untuk Jongwoon _Hyung_.

"Ya, ya, _Umma_." Respon Jongwoon _Hyung _seadanya.

**[**_**End Ryeowook's POV**_**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Ryeowook, hidup adalah sebuah pilihan. Antara tetap berusaha maka kau akan berhasil menjalani hidupmu, atau menyerah pada hidup dan akhirnya terkubur mati sia-sia. Dan Ryeowook tak akan pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk memilih _option_ kedua.

Tuhan tak akan pernah memberi cobaan diluar batas kemampuannya, Ryeowook selalu percaya pada kalimat tersebut. Maka, disaat ia terkadang hampir menyerah pada hidup, ia akan selalu berusaha menguatkan diri—

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak melamun saat memotong sayuran, Ryeowook-_ah_!?"

—seperti saat ini.

Ryeowook merasa kupingnya tak jauh berbeda dengan perumpamaan terbakar. Dalam hati ia merutuk, tapi kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak berbicara. Ia tak menimpali, ataupun berkata hal lain. Ia hanya diam dan menuruti kemauan _yeoja_ berperawakan tak tinggi di sampingnya tersebut.

Seorang _yeoja_, Im Bokyung namanya. Ibu dari pria bernama Kim Jongwoon, yang secara bersamaan memiliki pangkat lain, yaitu mertuanya.

Nyonya besar di rumah ini terus saja mengomel. Mengomentari semua yang dilakukan istri dari putra sulungnya itu secara terperinci. Memarahi Ryeowook karena bangun terlambat, mengomel karena salah mengeluarkan bahan masakan, berkomentar saat Ryeowook mencuci sayuran terlalu lama, atau kini menganggap salah tindakan Ryeowook yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Sepertinya artikel yang dibuat beberapa _fans-_mu salah, jika mereka selalu menganggapmu adalah koki di Super Junior."

'_Tak!'_

Tanpa sadar, tekanan yang Ryeowook berikan pada pisaunya terlalu besar hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Rahangnya mengeras, dengan tangan yang menggenggam kuat gagang pisau. Dan jika Im Bokyung sadari, kedua kuping Ryeowook terlihat memerah.

Ryeowook sudah cukup bersabar karena sejak awal ia bangun dari tidur hingga kini berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan, ia terus saja mendapat ocehan menyebalkan mertuanya.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Ryeowook merasa semua yang ia lakukan benar. Tapi ibu dari suaminya itulah yang selalu menganggap semua yang dilakukannya salah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku?"

Ryeowook mengambil nafas dalam, menghirupnya, sebelum ia menghembuskannya dan berkata; "Tidak, _Umma_,"

Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memotong sayuran dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Ryeowook, Im Bokyung adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Itu adalah kesan pertama saat ia baru mengenalnya. Im Bokyung sangat ramah pada semua member Super Junior, tak jarang datang ke _dorm _untuk melihat keadaan mereka, dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan memeluk setiap member dikala ibu suaminya tersebut berkunjung.

Tapi Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa disaat kini ia menjadi istri Kim Jongwoon, sikap _yeoja_ itu berubah. Tapi perlu digaris bawahi, perubahan itu hanya terjadi padanya. Im Bokyung masih terlihat ramah pada member lain, tapi kenapa dengannya tidak?

Menyebalkan dan cerewet, dua hal yang Ryeowook berikan untuk menggambarkan sosok mertuanya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, guna sayuran dihadapanmu itu untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dipandang."

_Tuh, kan, ia mengomel lagi._

"Ya, _Umma_," Ryeowook menyendok menu sarapan di piringnya, dipandanginya dengan tak bersemangat. Disaat yang lain dapat memilih menu makanan sesuka hatinya, Ryeowook hanya diperbolehkan untuk mengkonsumsi sayuran saja. Katanya, _sih_, untuk kebaikan kandungannya. Tapi ia _kan_ bosan.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika sudah kenyang, Ryeowook-_ah_." Ayah mertuanya kali ini berbicara. Memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Sedari tadi kuperhatikan, ia baru memakan dua suap. Ini untuk kepentingan bayinya, lagipula tidak baik membuang-buang makanan."

Ryeowook yang baru saja merasa mendapat pencerahan kembali dibuat redup saat mendengar ayah mertuanya mengiyakan ucapan istrinya. Ryeowook menunduk, memandangi piringnya dengan tak bersemangat.

"Habiskan makananmu, Ryeowook."

"Ya, _Umma_,"

Ryeowook mengangkat sendoknya, memposisikannya di hadapan mulutnya. Hingga sebelum ia menyuapkan ke dalam mulut, Jongwoon yang duduk di sampingnya mencondongkan tubuh. Mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya dan berbisik; _"Ayo habiskan makananmu, semangat!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita pindah dari rumah ini, _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang dengan kasar. Menghentak kakinya dan memasang wajah yang dibuat terlihat sesebal mungkin.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu padaku." Jongwoon melirik Ryeowook dari pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Ia harus memastikan dirinya terlihat rapi sebelum pergi ke _dorm_.

"Dan tak pernah sekalipun _Hyung_ mengabulkannya!" Ryeowook menaikan nada suaranya.

Jongwoon terdengar berdecak, "Kau pun sudah tahu alasannya kenapa, sayang." Suaranya terdengar melembut. "_Umma_ melarang kita untuk memiliki rumah sendiri dalam keadaanmu yang sedang hamil. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah menantu pertamanya, yang sedang mengandung calon cucu pertamanya. _Umma _ingin selalu mengontrolmu."

"T-tapi… tapi…" Ryeowook menunduk, memandangi ujung kaki berbalut sandal rumahnya dengan tatapan sedih. "aku sudah tidak tahan…" lirihnya.

"_Umma_ sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu." Jongwoon menyampir tas hitamnya di pundak, sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Tapi dia selalu menganggapku salah!" Ryeowook berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"_Umma_ memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya padamu." Jongwoon mengusap lembut pundak istrinya tersebut.

"Cara tersendiri? Dengan selalu memarahi menantunya? Itu menyebalkan, _Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang ini kau bukan lagi seorang _public figure_ yang selalu dipuja banyak orang. Bukan lagi seorang artis yang keinginannya selalu dituruti. Bukan lagi seorang idola yang segalanya diurus oleh _manager_. Sekarang kau adalah seorang istri, yang sudah seharusnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan melayani kebutuhan suaminya."

Itulah nasihat panjang, atau mungkin Ryeowook menganggap ini adalah ceramah yang diberikan Im Bokyung siang ini.

Baru saja Ryeowook hanya meminta tolong pada Jongjin untuk diambilkan air mineral di dapur. Ia hanya meminta tolong, tanpa memaksa, dan lagipula Jongjin dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Tapi hal itu diketahui oleh mertuanya, yang berujung pada ceramah di siang hari seperti ini.

Jika Ryeowook bisa, dan ia tak merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah, ia mungkin akan memilih melakukannya sendiri. Kehamilan sama artinya hidup dengan dua beban berat badan. Walau saat ini kandungannya masih tergolong muda, tapi tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dan mudah lelah.

_Kenapa dia tidak dapat mengerti sih!?_ Kesal Ryeowook.

"_Umma_, Ryeowook _Hyung_ hanya meminta tolong, lagipula aku tak keberatan." Ujar Jongjin seraya memakai jaketnya. Bersiap pergi ke kafe. _Mouse Rabbit_.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan _Hyung_mu, Jongjin."

Jongjin yang sudah mengetahui jawaban ibunya pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sedikit merasa iba pada kakak iparnya yang selalu mendapat omelan ibunya tersebut.

"_Umma_, aku hanya meminta tolong Jongjin untuk mengambilkan air." Ryeowook yang kini duduk di sofa mencoba membela diri. Menatap mertuanya yang berdiri di hadapannya**.**

"Meminta tolong disini memiliki artian yang sama dengan menyuruh. Itu sama saja."

"Itu berbeda, _Umma_, aku bahkan tidak memaksanya," Ryeowook kali ini mulai terlihat sedikit kesal dengan mertuanya tersebut. "tubuhku lelah, _Umma_. Aku sedang mengandung, aku—"

"Kau selalu menjadikan alasan itu, Ryeowook. Inilah akibatnya jika Jongwoon terlalu memanjakanmu!"

"Cukup, _Umma_!" tanpa diduga Ryeowook menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan cukup keras. Im Bokyung menatap marah pada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, jangan emosi, kau—"

"Selama ini aku selalu bersabar! Aku diam, aku selalu menuruti perkataan _Umma_, tapi kenapa Umma selalu menganggap salah semua yang kulakukan!?" nada suaranya meninggi, dan Ryeowook tak bisa lagi untuk tak menangis.

Im Bokyung dibuat diam. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya, namun kedua matanya memberi perhatian lebih pada Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Jongjin dibuat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Sang kepala keluarga sudah lebih dulu pergi ke _Mouse Rabbit,_ sedangkan Jongwoon sudah menjalankan aktifitasnya bersama _Super Junior_.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Dengan diantar Jongjin, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak tahan tinggal bersama mertuanya, yang menurutnya bagaikan tinggal di neraka.

"Jika itu adalah ibu mertuaku, aku tak ingin bertemu." Ryeowook hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali sebelum tangan ayahnya menahan pintunya.

"Bukan, yang ingin bertemu denganmu adalah ayah mertuamu."

Mendengar itu, sedikit membuat Ryeowook berpikir. Antara memilih untuk melangkah keluar kamar atau segera menutup pintu kamar dan tak ingin bertemu. Hingga akhirnya ia tak memilih keduanya saat ia melihat ayah mertuanya tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanyanya lembut, seperti biasa.

Ryeowook menunduk, dan tak lama ia mengangguk.

"_Ne, Appa_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau sangat kesal padanya, maka dari itu aku meminta maaf." Ujar tuan Kim seraya menaruh cangkir teh yang baru saja mendapat perhatiannya.

Ryeowook yang merasa tak enak hati pada ayah mertuanya pun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _Appa _tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu_. Appa_ sama sekali tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Karena yang harusnya melakukan itu adalah istriku, _khan_?"

Walau tak mengiyakan, tapi sikap diam Ryeowook sudah jelas menunjukan bahwa pria di hadapannya itu mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Jika ia bisa, ia pun pasti akan datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Ryeowook tak heran dengan ucapan ayah mertuanya tersebut. Ibu mertuanya mana mungkin akan melakukannya. Selama ini saja _yeoja _itu selalu mengomel padanya, mana mungkin sekarang dapat meminta maaf begitu mudahnya?

"Tapi sayangnya, dia jatuh pingsan karena terlalu banyak menangisimu, Ryeowook-_ah_."

_Deg!_

"_M_-_mwo_?" kedua matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Ibu mertuanya yang terlihat menyebalkan itu menangisinya? Bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan? Apa itu benar…?

"Dia sangat menyayangimu."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook dibuat tak percaya.

"Dibalik sikapnya yang keras, sebenarnya ia selalu memikirkanmu."

Ryeowook dibuat terdiam. Tak berkata-kata sedkikitpun. Menunduk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Setiap malam, sebelum tidur, ia selalu menceritakan semua tentangmu. Bagaimana sikapmu hari ini, penurutnya dirimu, yang selalu bersikap dengan baik," tanpa sadar tuan Kim tersenyum. "dan ia sering dibuat bingung. Ia sering bertanya padaku, apakah ia sudah bisa menjadi seorang mertua yang baik untukmu. Atau bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap di hadapanmu."

Kedua mata Ryeowook mulai memerah. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia merasa… bersalah.

"Ia ingin kau menjadi seorang istri yang hebat, tidak lemah, dan menjadi orang terbaik untuk Jongwoon. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah menantu pertamanya, kau adalah pilihannya."

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga membekap tangisnya. Hatinya terasa diremas kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa sesak.

"Jadi, Ryeowok, kali ini saja… renungkan lagi keputusanmu, untuk mertuamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pertama kali memasuki kamar tersebut, Ryeowook tak berbicara apapun. Sedikit berlari, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Bokyung yang duduk di atas ranjang dan menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Yeoja tersebut memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat, mengusap punggungnya, menciumi keningnya, dan berulang kali bersyukur dalam hati karena Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk mengembalikan Ryeowook ke rumah ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Umma_," ujar Ryeowook disela tangisnya. Pelukannya semakin mengerat.

Bokyung tersenyum haru, dan ia pun balas berkata bahwa ia lebih menyayangi Ryeowook.

Tuan Kim dan Jongjing ikut senang melihatnya. Mereka tersenyum lega, bahkan Jongjin tanpa sadar menitikan air mata. Ia bahagia.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara lagi. Hanya terdengar isakan tangis dari dua orang yang kini saling memeluk.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, _Umma_. Aku akan menjadi seorang menantu yang dapat kau banggakan, menantu yang dapat mengurus rumah tangganya dengan baik, dan menjadi menantu yang baik dari seorang mertua yang hebat sepertimu!"

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya. Karena kau adalah pilihanku, Kim Ryeowook!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongjin, cuci mukamu sebelum duduk di meja makan!"

"Ya, ya!" Jongjin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendapat omelan pagi ini. Sebelum ia kembali mendapat omelan, bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu sudah melesat mendekat pada wastafel.

"Kim Jongwoon! Taruh ponselmu, atau kau tak akan mendapat sarapanmu pagi ini!?"

Kali ini sulung dari keluarga Kim yang mendapat omelan, dengan berdecak pelan ia pun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya.

Padahal _kan_ ia baru saja ingin meng_upload_ selca terbarunya dan menge_tweet _ucapan selamat pagi untuk para ELF.

Dibalik Koran paginya, kepala keluarga di rumah ini hanya tersenyum bahkan sesekali terkikik geli melihat wajah masam kedua putranya tersebut. Dan sepertinya ia beruntung karena hanya dirinya yang tak pernah mendapat omelan.

Selesai membasuh wajahnya, Jongjin pun bergabung dan mengambil tempat di samping Jongwoon.

"_Huh_, para istri itu memang cerewet, ya?" bisik Jongjin pada Jongwoon, layaknya ibu-ibu bergosip.

"Ya, begitulah," Jongwoon mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hobi sekali mengomel!" Jongjin berucap kembali dengan menggebu.

"Ya, kalian! Aku dapat mendapat mendengarnya!" dan teriakan dari arah dapur membuat dua pria itu terdiam. Sedangkan tuan Kim sudah tak dapat menahan gelak tawanya.

"Ryeowook _Hyung_… kenapa dia jadi seperti _Umma_, sih?" dumel Jongjin, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Yang sayangnya ia lupa jika masih ada yang dapat mendengar ucapannya

"Karena dia adalah menantuku!" begitulah katanya. Im Byokun tersenyum bangga.

Jika sebelumnya mereka dibuat pusing dengan satu sumber yang selalu mengomel, kali ini para _namja _itu harus semakin dibuat pusing karena kini sudah ada sumber baru yang selalu mengomel di rumah ini. Satu orang saja sudah menyebalkan, dan kini ditambah menjadi dua!?

Bersabarlah, Jongwoon! Bersabarlah Jongjin!

Dan untukmu, Kim Ryeowook, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu untuk menjadi menantu yang hebat dengan baik. Sepertinya kau memang berbakat menjadi penerus, Im Byokun.

Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[A/N]

_Oneshoot_ satu hari ditengah kegalauan saya yang belum bisa melanjutkan _fanfic Yours_. Berapa lama saya tidak muncul? Hampir satu bulan ya? Ya ampun, maafkan saya :(

Kelas 3 itu bener-bener bikin pusing, _ya_? Tugas terus, tugas terus. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Aduh jadi curhat-_-

_Fanfic_ ini **terinspirasi** dari salah satu fanfic diluar _Screenplays _yang menceritakan tentang hubungan antara mertua dan menantunya. Habis baca itu, saya jadi kepikiran, kira-kira gimana ya kehidupan Ryeowook kalau udah punya mertua? Apa seseram Im Byokun di _fanfic_ ini? lol-_- kan biasanya yang saya temui _fanfic_ yang menceritakan tentang hubungan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sesudah menikah. Saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk authornya, yang sayangnya saya lupa _uname_nya yaampun-_-

Di Korea, setahu saya, ketika menikah mereka tidak mengganti marga mereka sesuai marga yang dipakai suami. Tetapi anak mereka lah yang akan memakai marga suaminya. Seperti Im Byokun yang tidak memakai marga Kim. Tetapi hanya Jongwoon dan Jongjin yang memakainya. Kira-kira seperti itu. Hehehe.

Buat yang nanyain _Yours_, sabar ya, lagi proses kok *kedip kedip* maaf karena fanfic yang satu itu selalu ngaret. Maaf, sekali lagi maaf m(_ _)m

Udah deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, akhir kata;

_**Review please!**_ ;-)


End file.
